Trade My Soul
by Winchester Hanson
Summary: Sam begs a one night stand not to have an abortion. How far is he willing to go to salvage this child? Follows Sam and his daughter as she grows up. Mpreg in some chapters. Graphic birth scene. No slash.
1. Chapter 1: Loss

Sam POV

The phone rings late at night. I do not recognize the number. Sleepy, I yawn and answer, "Hello?"

"Is this Sam?" The voice answers.

"It is. Who is asking?" I ask.

The voice pauses before saying, "This is Meredith, we went on a date a couple months back."

I immediately remember her. She was a beautiful woman with blue eyes and curly hair. Worried she may be in trouble, I ask, "Are you ok?"

"Yes. I am fine Sam. I just called to say that I am pregnant." My breath hitches and my stomach twists into a knot.

My breath shakes. "Y-You're pregnant?" I was expecting a vampire, demon, or monster not a baby. My heart pounds against my chest. Did we use protection... yeah. I think we did. "Are you sure it is mine?" Anxiety swirls around me. I am not ready to be a dad. Who would even want me as a father? I doubt that I would be very good at it.

"To be completely honest, I don't know. There are several guys like you that could be the father," Meredith admits. What she says next startles me, "I was just calling as a courtesy. I do not expect you to actually come to me because the child has a possibility of being yours."

"Then why are you calling?" I ask confused.

"I called to let you know that I am having an abortion." My heart sinks. Did she just say she was going to get an abortion? I know that I should not be attached, but if that is my child, I do not want to get rid of it. After everything we have done for family, I would die before I gave up my child. It is an innocent life, it does not deserve to die. If it is not mine, I should mind my own business, but this could be my own flesh and blood. What type of father would I be if I just let her get rid of the baby without saying a thing?

"Wait! Is there any way we can do a DNA test?" I ask frantically as my heart tightens with fear.

"Sam."

"I don't want you to get rid of the baby, not if it is mine."

"Sam."

"I'd even raise it by myself if you don't want to be burdened with a child."

"Sam!" I stop rambling to let her speak. Calmly, she says, "I am getting an abortion. You can't tell me what to do. I don't even hardly know you, so don't think that I will put my life on hold just so you can have a child. It's real nice of you to offer to raise the baby, but I have already made up my mind. I am not ready to be a mom."

I am heartbroken at the thought of losing a child. "I am not ready to be a father, but I don't want my own flesh and blood to be taken away from me."

"I can't take away what you never had." The words sting. My throat clenches. "Sam. As I said, this was only a courtesy call. I am sorry." The line goes dead.

No. "Meredith? Meredith!" I call out. I try to redial the number, but no one answers. I throw the phone to the ground and run my hand through my bed head. This can't be happening. Think Sam. Think. What is a way to know if that child is mine?

Cas!

I call Cas and he appears in front of me. "Cas?"

"Yes, Sam. You called." Cas' voice is as flat as ever.

"Can you tell if someone is going to have a kid?" I ask.

"Can I tell if someone is pregnant? Yes, I believe that is in the realm of my capabilities."

Shaking my head, I explain, "No. I mean can you tell if someone is going to become a father? Could you since the baby out in the world? Would you be able to tell someone if they have gotten a girl pregnant?"

"Can I since the father's presence in a baby long distance?"

Thinking about Castiel's wording, I answer, "Yes."

"Yes. I can do that." Castiel asks, "Why?"

Pointing to myself, I say, "Me. Tell me if you can sense a presence in the world that belongs to my child." Castiel reaches towards my nether regions. "Woh! What are you doing?"

Tilting his head, Castiel explains, "I am trying to get a sense of what essence your sperm emits, so I can find a child with a similar essence."

My skin crawls. "You can tell from a distance," I tell Castiel.

"Fine." Cas lowers his hand, and I let out a sigh of relief.

I wait as Cas closes his eyes, hopefully trying to since if Meredith is carrying my child. "I do sense a child of yours. It is unborn, but its essence is there."

A tear slips from the corner of my eye. Meredith is going to abort my child. My baby. I never thought I would get a chance to even think about having a child much less create one. In spite of everything, I managed to conceive a child with someone. A living little person nestled in Meredith's womb. The thought of having family other than Dean and Mom right now seems unreal, yet it is true. Once again, I think about my capabilities as a father, I would not be the best one on the planet, but I would not be the worst one either. It is worth it to try. Dean raised me, I must have at least picked up something useful from him.

Looking Castiel dead in the eyes, I ask, "Where are they exactly."

I speed off in Dean's Impala towards Nevada. I need to get to Meredith as soon as possible. What if I don't make it? What if she gets rid of the baby before I arrive. I get to her work around noon. We met at the diner she works at, so I know she will be there for the lunch rush. Seeing Meredith, I run up to her.

"Sam?" She questions seeing me.

"I made it here as fast as I could," I reply. I am panting heavily, my chest is beating fast, and I am sweating out of nerves.

"Sam." She picks up dirty plates from the table she was clearing. "I have nothing to talk about with you."

"The baby," I say hopefully.

Placing a hand on my shoulder, she frowns. "I am sorry Sam. It's already been dealt with." Her hand slides off me as I gasp for air. My hopes disintegrate in front of my eyes as a weight settles on my heart

"I-Did you do it today," I croak, blinking back tears.

She nods.

I feel numb. My baby was alive last night. Just last night, Castiel since it's essence. Now, there is nothing. No baby.

My shoulders droop, and I get this sad angry expression. My nose scrunches up, my forehead creases, and tears gather in my eyes

"Are you alright Sam?" Meredith asks.

Swiping her hand away from me, I say, "leave me alone." My words are thick with grief. I can't stand it anymore, I run out of the diner and sit down in the driver's seat of the Impala and just weep. I do not care if I don't look strong or tough. I miss what I never had. I miss my baby!

* * *

 **I edited this chapter. This is the updated version.**


	2. Chapter 2: Sacrifice

Sam POV

So many emotions are running through my veins. I just do not know what to do. Is there anything I can actually do to make a difference? Is it too late? I hit the dash a few times out of anger as I simmer with rage. I am angry at myself for not being able to do anything. I was that kid's father. I should have been able to protect it. It was small and innocent, only a baby. Blinking back the tears that blur my vision, I speed down the road to nowhere in particular. How could this happen? I am always careful. Meredith should not have even gotten pregnant. I can't believe I was that irresponsible. Guilt is starting to consume me from within.

I always thought if I had a child, I would have one with a woman that I loved like Jessica or Amelia. I did not think it would be from a one night stand. The white picket fence seemed so appealing to me. Marriage, a house, children are all things that I wanted when I was younger. They are all things I should have gotten in my life, but my life is cursed. All my family members die, and I can't save them. I hardly feel like I can save anyone anymore. The only way anyone in this family lives is if a demon deal is made.

A demon deal...

I slam on breaks. My breath's quicken as the realization dawns on me. I can make a crossroads deal to get my child back! We have done it before for family. Why should this time be any different?

With renewed vigor, I speed onto the backroads, searching for a suitable place to summon a demon. Eventually, I find a gravel crossroad that will work. I get everything I need from the trunk. Then I place it into a box burring it with my photo in it. With desperation, I yell, "Alright! I want to make a deal! No devil's traps, no tricks!" I have the demon-killing knife in hand as a precaution.

Suddenly, a girl with dark hair appears when I turn my back. "Why if it is not a Winchester."

"It worked," I say in awe.

"I almost surely thought this was a trap, but for some reason, I thought that you may be serious about making a deal."

Stepping forward, I say, "I am serious."

Her head cocks to the side. "Then why do you have that knife?"

I smile. "Just a precaution. You are a demon after all."

"Fair enough," she says. "What would cause Sam Winchester to make a deal with a demon?"

I bit my lip nervously. Then I admit, "I got a girl pregnant. I want the baby to be brought back any way you can. She aborted it."

The demon raises her eyebrows. "How do I know this is not some trick?"

"I am telling you, I just want my child in exchange for my soul. You know that my soul is worth it." She opens her mouth to speak, but I interrupt, "And I want my ten years. I have to raise the child for as long as this deal will allow."

"Fine," She says. I sigh in relief. "But you can't try to wiggle your way out of this deal. If you do, your child's heart stops," She adds.

I nod in agreement. "Ok. I can do that."

The demon speaks, "There is one thing I should tell you. If you want your child back, it will go back to where it was before, in that girl's womb, unless stated otherwise."

"So she would only get rid of the child again?" I ask heartbroken that there is not a way to trade my soul for my child's.

"She could."

I ask, "Is there any way to avoid that?" My blood runs cold thinking there may not be a way for me to ever save that child.

The demon flashes her eyes red and smirks. "There is one way I can think of." I wait for her to explain. "I could make it so that you could get pregnant with the child."

"What!?" I ask shocked and confused.

"I could give you the necessary facilities to have a child. Only until the child is born. After it is born, the changes will reverse themselves and your will anatomy will once again be in order. That girl you mentioned, she was two months pregnant, so you will carry the child and grow it for another seven months. Then you will give birth. Do you understand?"

I nod. "Yes."

"Are you sure that you want to do this?"

"Definitely."

Thinking of myself pregnant is an unusual thought, but I would do anything to give the baby a chance at life. If this is the cost, I will go through with it. After all, this may be the only chance of having a biological child that I get. I don't want to let this opportunity to slip away.

"Pucker up," The demon moves in for a kiss to seal the deal. When we kiss, she places a hand on my abdomen, and something burns inside of me. It is like a white hot pain. I can feel something slightly expanding. Then the demon releases me.

"What did you do?" My eyebrows knit together

"What you wanted. You are pregnant, with the same child of yours that got aborted. You get ten years."

I look down and touch my stomach. By the time I look back up, she is gone.

Smiling, I realize that I have found a way to be a dad. Despite all odds, I am actually going to be a father. To be sure, I will want to do a test. I stop in at the nearest drugstore buying several pregnancy tests.

"Who thinks they are going to be a mom?" The cashier asks.

I blush slightly knowing that the tests are for me. "My girlfriend."

The older lady nods as she scans the price tags. "Are you hoping for a plus or a minus?" She asks.

"A plus."

"Your girlfriend is very lucky," she sweetly says.

I check in a motel that night. Taking each test, I pee on them and let them lay on the counter for a while before I go back to check. Every single one is positive. I place a hand on my forehead. "I have a baby," I say in awe. I lay a hand on my currently flat and muscular stomach. I'm pregnant.


	3. Chapter 3:Thoughts Of A Soon ToBe Father

Sam POV

I grip the porcelain tight as my body wrenches, expelling all of the food from my stomach. It takes a while of dry heaves before my stomach has finally calmed down enough for me to lean back and take a moment to breathe. This morning sickness is awful. It is not just in the morning either. I do wake me up every morning with a trip to the bathroom, but I also get sick all hours of the day. I have mastered running for the toilet or a trash can. I know I have to keep food down for the baby, but right now, that seems impossible.

I have not told anyone about the baby. The only person who I may have told is currently Michael's meat puppet, so I am on my own. Luckily, Michael has been keeping a low profile. I am planning on getting Dean back as soon as this pregnancy is over. Until then, I hope everyone else can manage without me.

I rented a motel for the people from the other universe to stay at, so they won't know about the baby. Jody and some of the others are handling the monsters for now. I just hope everything will be alright these next several months until the baby arrives.

I should have thought this whole baby thing through more thoroughly. I can't go to the doctor because I am a man, and that would throw the doctors for a loop, so I have to take care of the baby's development all by my self. I am sure Cas could help with his angel powers, but I will only call him if I need him. Right now, it is too embarrassing to call anyone for help. Plus, I have been doing research on pregnancy. I should be able to go through this by myself.

I read that the baby right now is about the size of a lego man. It's amazing to think that something is actually growing in me every hour of the day. This pregnancy may have been the result of a demon deal, but there is something wholesome about my child. After all, it is biologically my baby.

I wonder if the baby is going to be a boy or a girl. What would I name it? I could probably deal with raising a son, but I would have no idea how to raise a daughter. If the baby turns out being a girl, I will probably go to Jody for help. After all, she is raising girls already. She would be the best girl resource that I could get.

I really hope the baby is healthy. So far, there have not been any complications, but it is still early in the pregnancy. I have researched multiple complications with the baby, half of which are complications that could possibly happen during the birth. I have already decided that I am going to have the baby alone. People used to deliver their own babies all the time, so I will be delivering this little one on my own. I give no one else permission to be near my bottom half during the delivery. Not to mention, no doctor would know how to handle this. I am just lucky that I am good at research. It is making me more at ease about this whole pregnancy.

Dragging myself up off the tile floor, I head into the kitchen to make myself a small breakfast scrambled eggs and pancakes.

I really want Dean to be here. He has always known what to do, even in the most difficult situations. He would know what to do about the baby situation and the crossroads deal. If I have to sacrifice myself for my child, so be it. I just need to find someone to raise the baby when my bill comes due.

Dean is going to be an uncle. I smile at the thought. Uncle Dean has a nice ring to it. I can picture a toddler running after their uncle to play with hot wheels or barbies. I chuckle. Dean has always been good with kids. After all, he raised me.

Not to mention that I will be a dad. I know that I am the one currently pregnant, but I am not going to be that kid's mom. I do have a Y chromosome after all. It is hard to picture anyone calling me daddy. The thought is so foreign.

With Dean gone, this baby is currently what I am living for. It is my whole purpose. I want to give this child a life. What type of life, I have to consider. Will the baby know about the hunter life? Will the baby grow up to be a hunter? Will he or she go to college like I did? Will my child even like me? All of these are unknowns. I also need to weigh my options as to if I should tell my kid, when they grow up, about all the things that go bump in the night. I will likely end up teaching him or her to put salt in front of the windows and doors before bed. That much would not hurt.

Given the choice, I would not have my child be a hunter. The hunter life is hard, lonely, and full of death. I'd rather see my kid get the white picket fence that I never had. I smile at the possibility that my kid may get the happiness that I never had.

After I eat breakfast, I decide to research everything that I will need for when the baby arrives. All my sources say that I can wait to get baby supplies, but I am not going to go out _looking_ like I am pregnant. Because of this, I need to get everything I need for the baby before I start to show. If I forget something, I will have to have it shipped to the bunker. I am not embarrassed to be pregnant, but I am a bit embarrassed to let people see me noticeably pregnant. I do not want the attention that it would inevitably bring.

Laying my hand on my stomach, I feel that part of my abdomen is harder than it was before. I sigh, knowing that I am going to lose my abs. I chuckle, "You're going to make Daddy look like a balloon."

Smiling, I head out to buy a few of the essentials for the baby and some food for the bunker.


	4. Chapter 4: Where Is Sam? & Introductions

Sam POV

As I look in the mirror and lift my shirt, I can see a slight bulge in my midsection. The baby is growing bigger and stronger every day. Dropping the flannel, my shirt covers any evidence that I am pregnant.

I give a deep sigh and smoothe back my hair as I walk out of the bathroom.

Hearing my phone ring, I rush over to another room in the bunker where I left it. I reach it on the last ring. Not having time to read the caller id I ask, "Hello?"

"Sam." It is Mom. We need everyone out there looking for Dean. Have you tried to search for him?"

"I've made a few calls," is my reply.

"From what I know, the two of you usually risk life and limb to save each other. I was just wondering why we have not been hearing much out of you, Sam. Are you too busy to give your mother an update, or have you ignored that your brother is Michale's meat suit?" I can hear irritation seeping through her voice. It is true that normally I would be tearing up the Earth looking for Dean, but things are not normal right now. They are complicated. I have to keep the baby safe, and if I am hurt, I risk my baby's life. After all I did to get this baby back, I am not going to lose it now by going in search of Dean. Mom and the others will have to manage while I am out of commision. I am almost certain that since this is not a normal pregnancy, that I could have an increased chance of something going wrong like a miscarriage, and I won't risk that. The baby means too much to me.

Placing three fingers on my temple, I sigh, "Things here are complicated at the moment."

"Everything is complicated right now Sam."

"You don't understand-" I begin before I am interrupted.

My mother angerly urges me to understand things from her point of view, "Everything is complicated right now Sam! Your brother is possessed by possibly the most powerful angel on the earth, Jack lost most of his grace, Bobby and all the other hunters from an alternate universe are held up in a motel. What is simple anymore?"

Even though she can't see me, I shake my head. "Mom, I..." I take a gulp of air as shivers go down my spine because I know that I can't tell her the real reason why I can't go on hunts currently. "I am not in any condition to go hunting. You have to trust me, Mom. I can not risk it." I hope she takes me for my word.

"Are you sick Sam?" worry now laces her voice.

"Nothing that can't be fixed." I regret how my words sound I try again. "It is nothing that I can not handle."

"Are you sure that you can handle whatever is going on with you alone?" She asks.

Absentmindedly rubbing my stomach, I say, "Yeah. I can handle it."

I hear Mom sigh over the phone. After a minute she says, "Well if you are sure that you can handle it, I won't pester you any more about whatever it is."

Smiling, I let her know, "I've got this. If you need me in an absolute end-of-the-world-emergency, call. Otherwise, I am out of commision."

"As long as you don't die on me, I think we will do alright," Mom says.

"I do not intend on that happening any time soon." I let her know. Then I add, "Don't die on me either." This kid is going to want to have a grandma I think to myself.

Hanging up the phone, a thought begins to form in my mind. My baby will actually have a family. It may not have a mother, but if Dean survives this, he or she will have an uncle, a grandma, and a dad. For a Winchester, that is a pretty big family.

Going online, I browse looking for baby things. I find a onesie that says, 'Of course I'm cute. Look at my Daddy'. Laughing, I put that into my cart as I continue to go through other baby items. I do this for hours before I decide that I should get some rest.

* * *

A couple weeks later, I am starting to show. Right now it just looks like I have had a few extra beers, but I know the truth. Beer is not what caused this. In fact, this is likely the longest I have gone without alcohol in a long time.

The baby is three months old now. I have been pregnant for one, but I am technically in my third month. My shirts are loose enough to cover the bump, but I have already had to go shopping for pants twice! At first, I thought a couple of jeans would do, but I am learning very fast that a baby can grow quickly, and jeans don't give. Dean would laugh at my new collection of pants with stretchy waistbands.

Cravings have also taken root. I have been eating pickles and ice cream the last several days for breakfast. It is weird. The baby is making me eat food that I would normally avoid. Apart from the cravings, I have been eating healthy. I want this baby to be healthy after all. Not to mention, for the most part, I have been eating healthy for years, unlike Dean.

I considered buying an ultrasound machine, but I think ordering one of those would cause suspicion. This obviously means that I will not be able to see the baby until it is born. I am a bit disappointed about that. I did want to see the baby, but I will see him or her eventually. That also brings me to the main issue I am having. I want to buy baby things and build a nursery, but I will not know if it is going to be a boy or girl until it is born. That makes theming the nursery and buying cute clothes hard. Being one of the of the best hunters and looking for cute baby clothes do not exactly go together, but what can I say? I have a soft spot for this baby of mine.

As I walk in a drugstore to get some diapers, I feel very self-conscious. The bump is hidden for the most part, but you can see it if I move a certain way. It makes me very insecure.

A woman walks in front of me as I lug two big boxes of diapers up to the checkout. She smiles at me asking, "Do you have a kid?"

"Preparing for one actually," I answer.

Taking a look at my stack, she warns, "Those are two different sizes."

Taking a closer look at the boxes I say, "You're right." Then I add, "But I have read the baby will grow, so I don't think it will hurt to buy multiple sizes. The kid will grow into them eventually." I shrug confidently.

"That is true. They grow like weeds." Her smile reaches her eyes.

"Do you have any kids?" I ask, trying to make light conversation.

"A boy. Kyle. Do you know what you are having?" She asks.

"No," I scoff. Taking a moment, I sigh, "No. The baby's mother and I are not necessarily on the best of terms." Pausing, I explain, "We actually aren't speaking."

"Do you have the custody worked out?" Shaking her head, the woman apologizes, "I am sorry. I should not be so nosey."

Being honest, I say, "I am getting full custody of the baby. She does not want it."

"That is a shame. Children are such a joy." Glancing at the diapers again she says, "I am glad that there are at least some good men out there willing to step up for their kids. You see a lot of deadbeats these days."

"I am glad that I don't fit into the category then. At least I am trying."

Narrowing her eyes at me, she states with certainty, "You are doing so much more than most fathers would do if you are taking full custody of a baby. It is a big job taking care of an infant. My Kyle is already a year old and he is still a fulltime job." Pulling a piece of paper and a pen out of her purse, she says, "You know what? I'll give you my number. If you have any baby questions, you can call me. I'd be happy to help. My name is Carol."

"I could not do that." I reason, "My problems are the last thing you will want to deal with." Honestly, I do need the advice, but I do not want this woman to feel obligated to help me.

"It is no trouble at all. Plus, if you don't need any advice, perhaps Kyle and your child could go on a playdate when he or she gets older." Carol seems sincere.

Thinking about it, I smile gratefully and take the piece of paper with her name and number on it. "Thank you. I am Sam."

"Well Sam, good luck with becoming a father. I should probably get going now. Kyle is usually tormenting his babysitter around this time."

I give a light laugh. "Of course."

Turning around, she asks, "I forgot to ask, how far along is the mother?" She rephrases, " When will I be expecting a call from you about how to handle a baby?"

"About six months from now," I answer.

As she walks away, I make a mental note to call her when the baby gets bigger. It would not hurt to have a few playdates lined up for the future.

* * *

 **Please, let me know what you think. I have never done a mpreg story before, so this is new territory for me. Let me know how you think I am doing.**


	5. Chapter 5: Jack

Sam POV

I am a couple weeks into my second trimester, and my morning sickness is just about completely gone. I will feel queasy every once in a while, but it is nothing that I can't suppress. Every time I change clothes or take a shower, I am obsessed with my stomach. The way it is starting to round reminds me of the baby I am carrying. It reminds me of how the baby will be here faster than I can I can imagine. I catch myself rubbing the small bump unconsciously quite often. I would like to think it soothes the baby lulling it into a peaceful slumber.

Currently, I am taking a stroll in the park. This will be one of my last outings before I quarantine myself inside the bunker for the remainder of the pregnancy. I do not want to have all eyes on me because of my big stomach that I am sure to get. The wind is blowing and the fresh scent of fall is in the air. The trees rustle, dropping leaves here and there as I walk along the path.

Realizing that I may be able to conceal the pregnancy for a couple more weeks if I wear a hoodie, my lips curve up into a smile. It will give me some time to buy the remaining baby items I need.

Seeing children on the playground, I decide to take a few minutes for a break. I sit down on a nearby bench to watch the children thinking of how in the not too distant future, that could be my child. It will be a little boy or a little girl with the last name of Winchester running and playing. No mother in sight, but a loving father will be by my child's side.

Watching a little blond boy, I wonder if the baby will look like me or it's mother. Will there be a striking Winchester resemblance? Or will every glance or remind me of the child's mother? Will the baby have blue eyes like hers or hazel eyes like my own?

I sigh. The main question is will I be a good father? That question matters more than all the rest.

I want to be a good father. I want to be the father that John was unable to be for me. He was always preoccupied with finding and hunting the yellow-eyed-demon. My hope is that I can be the caring father my child needs while still trying to stop evil in the world. I do not know if I will still be a full-time hunter, probably not, but I will definitely be a resource for other hunters. I could do what Bobby used to and dig up lore for others activity hunting. Whatever I do, I just hope my baby is out of harm's way. He or she deserves a safe place to grow up and be a kid.

If the baby and I live in the bunker, we would be in the safest possible place, but it would be hard to explain why we live in a heavily fortified underground bunker. It would be hardest to explain to the other parents if my kid wanted to have friends over. Then again, I could tell everyone that I am just a paranoid doomsday survivalist. Yeah, not the best idea. I do not want my kid to be singled out. I want my child to have as normal of a life as possible.

Watching the kids play makes me have a warm and fuzzy feeling that I did not expect. I guess it is my parental instincts kicking in.

I am probably going to be a protective dad. If the baby is a girl, I will be even more protective. I won't let anyone hurt my son or daughter. What use is being a hunter of all things evil if I am not going to protect my kid?

When I get back to the bunker, I slip a hoodie on to see how noticeable my baby bump is. Luckily, it is still small enough to be completely concealed by the fabric. No one would ever guess that I am carrying a baby. I place my hands in the front pocket and feel the bump through the hoodie. The baby's cells are dividing and multiplying every second. In a few months, I will be able to hold my baby in my hands.

Hearing a knock at the bunker's door, I immediately grab my gun and climb the stairs to the door. When I open it, I lower my gun. Frustrated, I say, "I could have shot you. Didn't I tell you to stay at the motel with Mom and Bobby?"

Walking in, Jack explains, "I wanted to see you. Castiel, Mary, and Bobby are great, but I have not seen you or Dean in a long time. I figured that since I could not see Dean, I could come by and see you."

I give a long sigh before inviting Jack in. "You have to be back with Mom by tonight."

"Alright," Jack says calmly. Curious, Jack asks, "Why have you been hiding from us?"

Shaking my head, I argue, "I have not been hiding."

"You told us to stay in the motel and not contact you unless the world was definitely ending. Then Mary tells me that you can not hunt because you have a condition, but she does not know what it is."

I roll my eyes. Why did Mom have to tell Jack that? "I am fine. I just need some time away from all the hunting and the supernatural for a while."

"But why?" Jack clarifies, "Why did you decide now to take a break?"

I take my time pouring Jack and I a glass of water each before I sit down to explain, in no specific way, what is going on. Leaning back in my chair, the hoodie stretches a bit over my stomach. It is not enough for anyone other than me to notice, but I am aware of it none the less. I sigh, "To be honest, I am going to be a dad." The boldness of the statement even surprises me.

A grin breaks out on Jack's face. "You got someone pregnant, and they are going to have a baby with your DNA?"

Chuckling at his wording, I confirm, "Yeah. But do not go telling anyone. This is a secret for now. I want to protect the kid, so no one can know about the baby."

"Of course," Jack says. Enthustiacally, he asks, "Since you are like one of my dads, will that make the baby my sibling."

My brows scrunch together. "That is an odd way of putting it." To be honest, it never really occurred to me that Jack thought of me as a dad, so in a way, this will be my second kid to raise. I do not know what Jack's role would be to my child a big brother, an uncle, or a cousin. Maybe Jack would be a combination to my baby. Either way, we will all be family.

"I do not know what you would be, technically speaking, to the baby, but I know you will be family." I smile.

"That is good enough for me." Jack and I continue to talk for a while, me managing to keep who is pregnant a secret. I want to tell Jack that I am pregnant with the baby, but I know that if I tell him, there is a great chance of him spilling the beans to Mom. I told Jack that I would tell Mom and the others about the baby in my own time, and he agreed to keep the secrete. I am thankful that I had the hoodie on when Jack arrived at my door. If I did not have the hoodie on, he could have been able to tell that I was the one pregnant.


	6. Chapter 6: Letters & Names

Sam POV

I am five months pregnant and 18 weeks along. The morning sickness is almost completely gone. The baby is getting bigger and bigger. I can't go into town anymore. I do not want people to see me like this. Mom, Cas, Jack, Jody, and others were told to stay away from the bunker. I told them I needed time alone. They think it has something to do with Michale using Dean as a meat puppet. I won't let them know the real reason. Jack knows that I am going to be a dad, but so he probably thinks my girlfriend or someone else carrying my child is staying in the bunker with me. How wrong he is.

Currently, I am sorting through some of the baby things that I have bought so far. I have enough bottles, but I need baby formula and more baby clothes. I do not know what size the baby will be when he or she is born, so I should probably get a few premmie onesies, several more newborn onesies, and a month or two age onesies. That way, no matter how big or small the baby is, I will have proper clothes for them.

As I move about, I think my stomach is rumbling, so I feed myself and the baby before going back to sorting. Then I feel it again. It is not hunger. This is something different. I feel tiny movements in my stomach. They are not much, but I smile knowing what it is. It is my baby moving. I have not felt flutters before. From what I read, I should be feeling them often now, but this is the first time. The baby could have just not been very active before this point. The more I think about the baby, the more he or she starts to do summersaults in my stomach. I place a hand on my swollen abdomen as the movements continue. Passing a mirror, I catch myself beaming from ear to ear. I can finally feel the baby. Before it was just there. It was not active. Women usually get to see a sonogram or hear the heartbeat. That is what makes it real for them. This is what makes it real to me.

Not being able to get my little one off of my mind, I sit down to write a letter to my unborn child. I won't make it to my child's tenth birthday, so I want to explain some things to the baby after he or she is grown.

 _Dear son or daughter,_

 _This is your father, Sam. By now, you are old enough to know what this all means. Some of the things I say may be confusing, but I would never lie to you, not in these letters. Not now that I am gone._

 _First of all, I should probably explain why I am not here with you. Meredith, your mother, was two months pregnant when she called me to tell me that she was possibly carrying my child. I was shocked, but I wanted to be your father so badly. A friend was able to confirm that you were mine, and after losing so many family members through the years, I did not want to lose you. You were my everything at that moment. But she told me that she was going to abort you. She did not want a baby. I offered to raise you myself, but she would not listen to me. She had an abortion before I could get to her. You were already gone. I did not have any choice in the matter, you were just gone, and I was furious. I was furious and upset. I had just lost you. Then I had an idea, I was going to make a deal with a demon to get you back. It was the only way I could think of getting you back. I traded my soul for you to live, and for me to live ten more with you._

 _If you are reading this, my payment came due. I will be honest with you, I am not in a good place. I am probably being tortured by demons at this very moment, but I want you to know that I do not regret my sacrifice. If I could do it all over again, I would not change a thing. It gave me you._

 _I have not seen your mother since the day I learned that I had lost you. If you are asking, how were you born if Meredith aborted you, that is a good question. The demon told me that if she brought you back, Meredith could abort you again. That was unless I found someone else who would be willing to carry you for the remaining seven months. Through the demon's suggestion, I decided that I would be willing to carry you. If you were wondering how that worked, don't strain yourself. I won't go into the details, but long story short, I am writing this while currently pregnant._

 _This does not change anything between us. I am still your father. I was just more involved with your development than most fathers._

 _Love, Dad, Daddy, or whatever you decide to call me_

I stop writing and decide that I should write a series of letters to my child. Putting down the pen, I go back to my computer and start searching for baby names.

First, I make a list of people who I might think about naming my baby after.

 _Dean  
John  
Mary  
Henry  
Bobby Singer  
Jessica Lee Moore  
Adam  
Castiel  
Charlie Bradbury  
Kevin Tran  
Jody Mills  
Sully  
Amelia Richardson  
Ash  
Jo Harvelle  
Ellen Harvelle  
Pamela Barns  
Missouri Moseley_

My next list are some names to stay away from.

 _Becky Rosen  
Ruby  
Lilith  
Nick  
Cain  
Emma  
Jared Padalecki  
Jensen Ackles  
Benny  
Michael  
Crowley  
Gadreel  
Rowena MacLeod  
Amara  
Chuck  
Anna  
Meg_

My lists are not finished, but that is a start. I can always come up with original names later, but I feel like I will end up using one or more names on my approved list.


	7. Chapter 7: Cas' Call

Sam POV

Getting up off the couch, I hold my ever growing stomach. The baby now likes to kick me at all hours. It is a good sign that the baby is healthy, but I wish I had a break. I go to the kitchen to get some peanut butter and carrots to dip it in. It is not half bad, and the baby sure likes it.

While munching on that, I start writing another letter to my baby.

 _Dear son or daughter,_

 _I am pretty sure you already know about the family business by the time you are reading this, but I feel like I owe you an explanation. In my last letter, I talked about Demons, your mother getting rid of you, and myself being pregnant. These things are not normal, and I understand that._

 _Our family going back a long way, on my mother's side, has been fighting monsters. My mother, her parents, and their extended family have been fighting monsters for a long time. They were all killed by monsters of some sort. Most were killed by demons. My father's father, his father, and his father all studied supernatural beings and were part of something called the Men of Letters. It was a secret organization that collected information and lore about everything supernatural. That includes everything from spells and hoodoo to creatures and people with special abilities. Because my grandfather, his father, and his grandfather were all in the Men of Letters, that makes me and my brother Dean legacies. You are a legacy as well. Dean and I, we were destined to be involved in this lifestyle. We are what they call hunters, those who fight these supernatural creatures and protect the innocent._

 _Now, I do not want you thinking that because you are a legacy, you have to be involved in the hunter life. I want you to know that you chose your own path, and I would never force you to be involved with the Supernatural. You do not have to be involved with hunting at all. Personally, I would prefer you to stay out of the family business because you would be safer. Chose the life you want to live. I want you to be happy._

 _Werewolves, wraths, demons, angels, God, vampires, ghosts, everything, with the exception of Bigfoot and aliens are real. Me and your uncle fight these things. We were taught to hunt by our father and our surrogate dad Bobby._

 _We have fought many things. We have fought the devil and all the creatures listed above. Because we fought these creatures, we have inevitably have saved the world several times over. I am thinking about continuing my work after you are born, but I do not want you to be without a father. I may end up being a resource for other hunters cause I want you to have me around._

 _Forgive me for hiding this from you when you are young. I do not want you to worry and have nightmares. I want you to be happy and feel safe. The only way that is possible, is if I hide the hunting lifestyle from you when you are a child. It is the only way you can have a normal life._

 _Love, Dad_

I can't believe that I won't be here to teach my child these things. When demons come to collect my soul, the baby will only be a little over nine. How can I let my baby be on their own at that age? I hope I can get Dean back. That way my child will at least have an uncle to go to. He or she will also have Mom, Cas, Jody, and Jack. I hope that is enough for my baby.

Later that day, my phone rings. It is Cas. I think about letting it go to voicemail like the last few calls. Deciding against it, I pick up my phone. "Hello?"

Castiel sounds relieved on the other end of the phone. "Sam. I have been trying to get a hold of you for weeks. Your mother said that she only spoke to you once, and Jack says there is something going on with you, but he won't tell us what it is."

Trying to calm him, I say, "I'm fine."

"Are you sure Sam?" Castiel asks.

I nod; even though, he can not see me. "Yeah. I am fine, Cas."

"Are you sure? You seemed rather desperate when you learned of your child."

I ask, "Have you told anyone?"

"No, but-".

"Then don't." I sigh, "The baby is gone. I told Jack about the baby, but the mother since has had an abortion."

"I am sorry, Sam. Did you want the baby?" Castiel asks.

Thinking of how I reacted when I heard the baby was aborted, I reluctantly admit. "Yeah, Cas. I wanted the baby to live." I quickly add, "But there is nothing we can do about it now." I am not telling him that I made a crossroads deal to get pregnant with the child. I can't tell him quite yet. I can't have him or anyone else worrying about my soul.

"Are you sure the baby was indeed aborted? I can still feel a bit of its presence."

I place a hand on my stomach. "I am sure," I confidently tell Cas. "The mother got rid of the child. That is for sure."

"Ok, Sam. I just wanted to check in on you because of how you acted upon learning of your unborn baby. You seemed in a hurry to save the child."

Wanting Cas to drop the subject, I say, "Stop, Cas. I do not want to talk about it anymore. Do not tell anyone else about this conversation." I hang up on Cas before he can say anything else. I do not want to accidentally reveal that the baby is still alive.

Going back to my snack, I begin to write more to my baby.

 _Dear son or daughter,_

 _Even if you chose not to have anything to do with the Supernatural, I feel like I should tell you about my secrete. I am not sure if my secrete concerns you, but in the rare case that it is genetic, I think I should tell you._

 _Azazel, a demon with yellow eyes, dripped blood into my mouth when I was six months old. It put demon blood in my veins and gave me abilities that I used when I got older. I had physic abilities, premonitions, at first, but my abilities grew under the tutelage of a demon, Ruby. She showed me how to exorcize demons and eventually kill them. Drinking demon blood made these abilities stronger. There were other abilities like moving things with my mind; I used that once to save my brother. It is all very complicated to explain._

 _My mother made a deal with a demon before I was born. My father, which the demon killed, would be brought back to life in return for permission to come into her house in ten years. Ten years later, that is when Azazel came to me and killed my mother._

 _I do not know if my abilities can be passed down to you, but if they can, I want you to know that demon blood would not make you evil. It would only give you abilities. That is the only thing it could do, other than being immune to some demon's attacks. I made some bad decisions, but I was not evil. I had a reason for everything I did, and I wish I was there to explain it all to you. Know if there was a way for me to be there with you, I would be by your side._

 _I can feel you kicking. Your tiny feet moving within me fill me with fear and unbelievable joy. Your kicks remind me that this is real. I am actually pregnant, and this is really happening. You are the greatest thing that I have ever been given, and I will do everything I can to keep you safe._

 _Love, Dad_

I do not really want the baby to know about all the bad things I have done, but I want to warn him or her in case they do inherit my demon blood.

* * *

 **Please, let me know what you think! I could use all the feedback I can get.**


	8. Chapter 8: Baby's Room

Sam POV

I am nearly full term. The baby makes me use the bathroom almost every hour. He or she really likes kicking and punching my bladder. I can now see the baby's movements as he or she presses against the inside of my abdomen. I often lay with my shirts mostly unbuttoned from the bottom and trace the baby's movements with my fingers. From what I have read, I could go into labor at any time now. The baby dropped into position about a week and a half ago. That is when I started to have constant bathroom trips. The baby is ready for the birth, and I am too, for the most part.

I have started arranging the baby's room. Since I do not know if it will be a girl or a boy, I have decided to paint the nursery a very light blue that could be used for a girl as well as a boy. The walls are decorated with silly cartoons and a few family photos. I have also put a scrapbook together with photos of the room before and after I redid it. It was an unused dusty old bedroom before I started transforming it for the baby's use. First I cleaned the room out, starting g off with nothing but the floor and walls. After that, I painted and added a rug. My next step was to arrange all of the furniture that I bought for the baby. The crib sits in the right corner along the back wall. The changing table is on the left of that. A dresser is near the crib, so I can easily store all the baby clothes, pacifiers, and blankets. There is also a toy chest for when he or she gets older. I even put a rocking chair and a couch in the baby's room, so Dean and I can spend time with the baby if we want.

I feel as big as a whale. I am going to pop any day. Meredith was about two months along, and I have been carrying this little bundle of joy for seven months already, so the due date should be any day. It would be helpful if I had an actual doctor to give me advice.

I heard that sitting on a yoga ball could help with getting the baby into the proper position to be born, so I have been using that for the last week. It is also supposed to help induce labor, which I am all for. I do not want the baby to come before he or she is ready, but I do want to give birth on time. The sooner that happens, the sooner I can rescue Dean from Michel's clutches.

Being reminded of Dean, I sit down on the yoga ball to write more to the baby. It will probably be the last letter that I do not address my child by name.

 _Dear son or daughter,_

 _We as Winchesters do not have much of a family, and I did not have much family growing up either. My mother was murdered as well as three of my grandparents. They were all killed by demons. I grew up with my older brother and my father._

 _Though I had a dad, he was not much of a father to me. Your Uncle Dean was more of a father to me than John was. John and I never really saw eye to eye. He was obsessed with finding the demon that killed Mary, my mother. He would be gone on long hunting trips leaving Dean and me to fend for ourselves. Looking back, he did do his best, but I hated him while he was alive. As soon as I turned eighteen, I left for college. I was there for a while before Dean came to get me, and I got sucked back into the hunting life_

 _Your grandmother, Mary, was brought back to life by Amara, God's sister. I know it is weird but bear with me. So my mother is alive, and you will probably know her. Dean and her are the only blood family I have still alive._

 _I want to let you know that Dean is a good man, and he has made me a better man because of it. Dean has been doing things for the greater good since he was a kid. He has been looking after me since I was a baby. Dean has even sacrificed his life and soul for me, the same price I pay for getting you. He has been there for me through everything. You can go to him with anything. He is not around right now, but I will make sure to get him back so that you have your uncle to take care of you._

 _Keep each other company when I am gone._ _I will miss both of you._

 _Love, Dad_

Later that night, I start to get pains in my abdomen. They last throughout the night, but they are inconsistent and sporadic. In the morning, after deducing that this is false labor, I go to sleep after being up all night monitoring the contractions. As expected, they subside with time. I decide it is best to get as much rest as I can before the real contractions start.

* * *

 **Please, leave any comments you have.**


	9. Chapter 9: Birth

**AN: WARNING: Graphic birth in this chapter.**

* * *

Sam POV

I have been feeling off all day, and I have had several contractions. They were not strong, but I can't help wonder if this is it. Is today the day? I take calm slow breaths as I walk around the bunker. If I had been given a due date, I think that I would have been overdue. Walking is supposed to help labor, so that is what I am doing. The baby is in the right position I just need to get dilated. I can't tell how dilated I am, but I think I have started to dilate within the last hour. The baby feels like it is pressing down on my bladder with a great amount of force. I have to pee nearly every thirty minutes.

I switch between walking and sitting on the yoga ball as the day goes on. The contractions start to get stronger and closer together. I tuff these out because I know that they are nothing in comparison to what will be coming. When night rolls around, I decide that I am going to get some sleep. The rest will help me when I get to the pushing stage.

I awake to a sharp pain in my lower back that wraps around to my abdomen. A groan escapes my mouth as the pain startles me awake. Looking at the clock, I see five hours have passed since I have gone to sleep. It is four in the morning.

Placing a hand on my stomach, I sigh at how huge I am. I know that I won't be this way much longer, but I am a bit embarrassed that I have a very pronounced baby bump. I never thought that this would be happening to me. You don't think about supernatural pregnancies when you are taught about babies or when you are taught about the supernatural. I suppose it is just something that you have to learn through experience.

Ten minutes later, another contraction comes and goes. It is around forty-five seconds long, and I can feel that there is an unusual feeling in my lower parts. In between contractions, I set up a place to give birth in the bunker. I do not know how fast or slow this baby will decide to come, and I want to be ready. I also take a quick shower trying to clean myself, so the baby won't be exposed to bacteria immediately after birth. While I am in the shower, a contraction causes my water to break, so I know that my baby will definitely be coming soon.

Over the next five hours, I get in many different positions seeing which one feels right for me during labor. Some positions are supposed to make the contractions more productive, and those I can feel a difference. There is a need to expel the baby from my body. I am not meant to carry a baby, and my body is doing all it can to get this baby out. I pant as I am on my hands and knees. I read that panting helps with breathing and with the pain, but I could not tell because the contractions are only getting stronger. Getting up, I go walk around the bunker once more trying to get the baby down the birth canal.

I scream and groan as another contraction rips through me. The urge to push is getting to be unbearable. I wish Dean was here to help. But he is not, so I am going to have to deliver this baby on my own. Everything I have read has said to wait until the urge to push is unbearable then to push. I think I have almost got there.

I go to sit on the toilet, leaning forward to relieve some of the pain in my back. This is awful. Why would women do this to themselves multiple times?

My contractions are about five minutes apart now and lasting at least a whole minute each. I do not know how much longer I will have to keep this up. I know the demon deal temporarily gave me the hardware to deliver this baby, but this is not what my body was meant to do. I was not made to push something this big out of an opening.

I let out another agonizing groan as another contraction starts. I feel my muscles contracting, pushing the baby forward and the opening larger.

After the contraction passes, I pee while I am in the bathroom. Then I get up to move to a more suitable place for the birth. I have laid many towels down on the floor, where I have made sure everything is clean and sterol. Underneath that is several exercise mats to make the concrete floor of the bunker more inviting. The top layer is several softer towels and blankets. I wanted to make sure that I had enough towels when the baby is delivered, from what I have heard, I will need them to wipe the baby off after birth. It should be slippery, and I do not want to drop my child. Though, if I do drop my child, by chance, I have plenty of cushion for my child to fall into.

I kneel down on my hands and knees before putting one foot on the ground in some sort of lunge. I heard this was one of the best positions to give birth in, especially if you are the one catching the baby.

When the contraction comes, I no longer fight the urge to push. With the contractions only three minutes apart, I bear down for all I am worth. Taking short quick breaths, I push again. The baby shifts. The movement causes me to scream in agony. Soon, that contraction has passed, and I reach in between my legs to feel how the baby is progressing.

The opening is wide, and I can feel something spherical down there. It is still tucked mostly in my body, but I think I am feeling the top of my child's head. My baby is crowning. This is usually where a doctor would come into place coaching me on how to push and to catch the child for me. Me, I do not get that luxury. Being a pregnant man, I could not go to any medical professional about this. I would be placed in Ripley's Believe It Or Not. I did this to save my child not to get criticized.

I leave my hand down just below the baby's head. This contraction feels like it is tearing me in half, but I think the baby is finally moving downward at a decent speed. Soon taking several large pushes, the baby's head is halfway out. I can now feel the tiny dome protruding from me. It is both frightening and exhilarating. Grabbing the mirror, I peer to see it. A dome with bloody, slimy, goop dripping from it. I smile. "Daddy's here. I've got you." I say to my baby. Another contraction passes, and I see in the mirror that my baby is indeed moving with the pushes.

But I am tired. It is been a long labor. For the next several contractions, I barely push as I try to gather up enough strength to finish this. I place an ice pack on my head and wipe some sweat from my brow.

Carefully, I switch the knee that I am resting on, once again, opening wide for my baby to descend. I move, but the baby is still very attached to me. Feeling the next contraction come on, I bear down once again. The muscles during my contraction do their magic as the baby's head lowers into my hand. "You're coming," I say stunned. "Your coming!" The baby that was in me for seven whole months is now being brought into the world. I place my hand under the baby's head guiding it as it falls. I feel a pop, as the head comes loose. Soon, the baby's shoulders cause me to holler. I feel one creep out then the other.

Almost done.

With another contraction and a push, I feel the baby give way, and I catch it in my hands. I take in a huge gasp of air. The baby is out. Gently, I upright the baby and bring it in front of me as I kneel down. I carefully caress my child with the towels drying the newborn. Looking in between the little baby's legs, I see a lack of something. A smile breaks out on my face. It's a girl!

A whale causes me to look at my baby's face. She is screaming her tiny lungs out. I read it is a good sign. She is expelling any fluid from her lungs.

I continue to wipe her off taking in her features and the fuzz of dark hair that tops the child's head. This is my baby. I created it. Meredith helped, but I was the one who had to carry my daughter for most of the pregnancy. Meredith aborted this bundle of joy. Shaking her from my thoughts, I notice that the umbilical cord is still attached to me and the baby. I carefully clamp and cut the cord as my daughter continues to scream into the world.

To be honest, I don't even know when I deliver the afterbirth. It seems to just arrive.

I swaddle the baby in blankets before I put a fresh pair of boxers on and go over to the couch and lay down, the baby on my chest. I lay there for a long while, just staring at it. "Jessica," I say proudly. "Jessica Amelia Winchester." She is named for the two women that I loved in my life. Neither of which would have aborted her as Meredith had at least I don't think they would have. I thought a long while about a potential name, and it just feels right to name the baby after Jessica, who I lost, and Amelia, who I had to let go.

Her eyes open, and I see a familiar shade of hazel. Hope swells up in me. Hope that the world can be saved. It has to be, for my little girl. As soon as her eyes open, they close with a yawn. She lays her head on my chest as I place a kiss on the crown of her head. Her lips curve up into a tiny smile. This is my family. This is my baby.

I fall asleep, content with my daughter in my arms.

When I wake up, I feel different. I am sore, but it is not where the pain was during birth. With a smile, I realize that what the demon had done to me must have reversed itself since the baby was out.

With little Jessie, I walk into the bathroom and lay her on a bundle of towels. Realizing how filthy I am, I take a shower. I then bathe her. I make a note that I will have to burn that couch later. The floor can be cleaned up, but the couch, I am calling that a loss. After cleaning up the mess I made, I feed Jessie some formula. She takes to it immediately, sucking away at the bottle.

"You are a hungry little thing." She places her little palms on the bottle as she is being fed.

Selling my soul and getting pregnant was worth this. I would have done anything to give my baby a chance at life, and I did give everything. I gave everything I had for this little girl. She is my everything now. I wish Dean could see the two of us. I do not know if he would be proud, disappointed, or disgusted.

Grooming her hair with my hand, I notice how she has my brown locks. There is just enough hair to cover her head. I think she will end up having great hair like her dad.

After she feeds, I slip her into a tiny newborn onesie and diaper. Then I put a tiny cap on her head, so she won't get cold. Next, I swaddle her in a pink blanket. It is hard for me to believe that I actually have a child. Before I found out Meredith got pregnant, I thought this day would never come. Then she shattered my hopes of being a father by getting rid of this little girl.

But that does not matter anymore. This is my daughter, and I will look after her for the rest of my life. Everything I do from this day forward will be with her in mind.

* * *

 **AN: How do you think Dean will react to becoming an uncle? How are you enjoying the story so far? There is more to come. I got a lot typed today, so it would be great to get feedback. Please, comment!**


	10. Chapter 10: First Doctor's Visit

Sam POV

The day after I gave birth, I wake up beside my daughter. I was too afraid to let her sleep in her room by herself, so I put pillows all around her and let her sleep in my bed with me. I am surprised that Jessie only woke up a few times to be fed. She is a very laid back baby.

Picking her up, I smell that she needs a diaper change. "Alright Jessie, Daddy is going to get you cleaned up." After Jessie is changed and fed once again, I change her into a new onesie then place her into her carrier. Once I get to the garage, I hook up her car seat. Dean would scoff at the car seat in his baby, but for Jessie, I'd do anything. We head off to the hospital to get her looked over. I don't look like I just had a baby, but I do look like I have a beer belly. I may not have been able to go to the doctor while I was pregnant, but I can certainly take my daughter now that she is born. She seems fine, but I do not want to leave anything up to chance. By the time we arrive, it is eight-thirty in the morning.

I carry her in the building and take set her carrier on the front desk. The woman at the desk looks up at me. Before she can even ask, I explain, "My daughter needs a checkup."

"Do you have an appointment?" She asks swiveling over to her computer.

"No. It was a bit of a surprise. I did not know when I would be getting her." Further explaining, I say, "Her mother dropped her off without giving me any warning. Jessie, my daughter, was born yesterday. It was a home birth, and the mother did not take the baby to the doctor after. That is why I am here."

The woman's eyes widen in interest, but she does not comment on my situation. Handing me a clipboard, she says, "Fill this out for your daughter. The doctor will see you shortly."

I thank her before filling out the paperwork. It does not take long since her history is only a day old. Within the hour, we are called back. They weigh Jessie, eight pounds and five ounces, before ushering her and I into a room. Since they woke Jessie up to weigh her, I decided that I should hold her to give her some comfort. She seems to like it. Jessie quiets down; she had been fussy when she was woken up. I place a pacifier in her mouth, and she happily sucks on it.

Coming in looking at her chart, a woman in a white coat comes in. "I am Dr. Cassie Taylor. Your daughter is our patient today. Is that correct?"

"Yes," I answer.

"On the papers, you have her mother's name as Meredith. Do you know her last name?"

I shake my head, "No."

"And you have no medical history of the mother's family. Is that correct?"

Feeling a bit out of place, I confirm, "Yes."

Sitting down, Dr. Taylor suggests, "Why don't you set your daughter down, and you can explain the situation to me. It seems that there are extenuating circumstances."

Placing Jessie in the carrier, I sigh, "You could say that." I rub my hands over my face getting ready to explain the story I had concocted. "Do you want me to start from the beginning or just give the information that pertains to Jessie?"

After a moment of contemplation, Dr. Taylor says, "You should probably start from the beginning. Since the mother is not here, you will need to explain why if you want custody of Jessie."

Clasping my hands, I explain, "I met Jessie's mother nine months ago. I was traveling for work, and we hit it off. I did not hear from her again until two months later. She told me that she was pregnant, and it was mine. It was a one night stand, but I have always wanted children. I begged her to not abort the baby saying that I would take it when it is born. I got updates about the pregnancy, but that was the only contact we had. Late last night she showed up at my doorstep with a baby. She basically told me to take the baby because she did not want to see either of us again. The pregnancy was completely normal, and Jessie had an unsupervised home birth. Though I know she had no prenatal care. From what I can see, Jessie is healthy, but I wanted her to get checked out by a professional."

Taking a deep breath, Dr. Taylor says, "Well, that is a story. Would you be willing to take a DNA test to prove that this is indeed your daughter? We will also put her DNA in our database in case the mother ever comes to attempt to claim her. We do this because some fathers are dishonest and will take the babies without the mother's consent. In those situations, the father's rights will be revoked."

Immediately, I reply, "Of course. You can do as much DNA testing as you need to. I just want to be able to take my daughter home."

Holding up a hand, she says with a smile, "Hold on there Mr. Winchester. I want you to understand that since the mother did not revoke her rights, she would be able to gain custody of the child should she want it."

I nod. "That won't happen, but I do understand."

"We will have to get the paternity test back before you can take your daughter home. If I put a rush on it, you should be able to take Jessie home tomorrow if she is healthy."

I nod in acknowledgment. "Certainly."

"Now, let me take a look at this little girl." Dr. Taylor goes over to pick up Jessie and examine her. After a clean bill of health, she takes blood from both Jessie and I and hands that off to a nurse. "Do you want me to write up a birth certificate?" She asks.

I beam, "Yes. Her name is Jessica Amelia Winchester."

"Hold on there Dad. Let me get a piece of paper, so you can write that down." Dr. Taylor seems very nice. I am glad that they are allowing me to get Jessie's birth certificate before the paternity test comes back. I suppose she trusts that I am the father. After all, why would I bring Jessie to the doctor if I knew she was going to be taken away from me?

The next morning, I wake up after sleeping a chair all night long. I had just gotten back to sleep an hour ago having been up feeding Jessie throughout the night. I also had to do a couple of diaper changes. Dr. Taylor comes in fairly early to give me the test results.

"Congratulations Mr. Winchester. You have a beautiful baby girl." Hearing those words aloud, a smile breaks out on my face. "You can take her home after one more quick checkup." Dr. Taylor listens to Jessie's little heart and lungs. Then she checks my daughter's eyes and ears before handing her over and allowing the two of us to leave.

Over the next two weeks, I get the hang of being a new father. Every moment that I am not taking care of my daughter, I am exercising, getting back in shape after giving birth to Jessie. Dean will need me at the top of my game if I want to rescue him from Michale. Every bit of time I spend with my daughter, our bond grows stronger. She likes to be rocked in my arms as she falls asleep, and she likes to have her stuffed dog at night. Jessie continues to be a good baby. There is no excess fussing or crying. She is a very easygoing baby.

When I finally deme myself fit enough, I take a two week old Jessie over to Jody's.

When Jody comes to the door, she sees the baby in the carrier. "Hi, Jody," I say.

"Who is this?" Jody asks with a smile leaning down to get a good look at Jessie.

"She is my daughter, Jessie."

Jody suddenly stops everything she is doing. Standing up, so she can look me in the eyes, she asks, "What?"

Holding the carrier up, I state, "This is my daughter, Jessie. She is two weeks old."

Still surprised, Jody tells me, "Congratulations, Sam. I did not know you were expecting a baby."

Rubbing the back of my neck, I explain, "I kept it sort of secrete. I did not want anyone to know."

"Why'd you bring her here?" Jody asks.

I sigh. "As you know, Michal is in control of Dean, so I need to go rescue Dean. I will be asking Mom to help me, so I am left with you as the only person I trust to watch my daughter."

"What about the mother? Aren't you with her? Shouldn't she be the first person you went to watch Jessie." Jody is confused. I would be too. Normally, a mother is doting on her child. This is an unusual circumstance.

"Can I come in to explain?" Jody moves aside, and I sit down on the couch, clasping my hands, ready to explain. "Jessie's mother did not want her. Her name was Meredith. She decided to abort our child. I did not have any say in the matter. I made a crossroads deal with a demon to get my child back, but since Jessie hadn't been born, I needed to find someone else to carry the child for the remainder of the pregnancy. I ended up volunteering, so I was pregnant with Jessie up until two weeks ago."

"Sam, why didn't you call someone like your mother or me? We would have helped you." Jody pleads, "Don't keep anything like this from us again Winchester. You know you don't have to be alone."

"Does this mean you will watch her?" I ask hopefully.

"Of course, Sam." Picking up Jessie out of her carrier, Jody says, "I will gladly watch this little bundle of joy for you."

I stand up. Smiling, I rub Jessie's cheek as she coos. Placing a kiss on her head, I say, "Daddy will be back. You be good for Jody." Looking to Jody, I explain, "I am going to get her supplies from the car. After that, I am going to get Dean. Make sure you keep Jessie safe."

Holding my daughter, Jody reminds me, "You know I will take good care of her. She is in good hands."


	11. Chapter 11: Uncle Dean

Sam POV

I finally have Dean back! It was a well-fought battle, but we killed the other world's Michael and managed to save Dean in the process. It is great to have Dean back, but I have not told him about Jessie yet. I plan on doing that once we have already gotten to Jody's house. Once he sees his niece, he will fall in love with her. I know Dean has a strong fatherly instinct. He did raise me after all. I can only imagine how he will be around his niece.

After taking a deep breath, I let Dean know, "I need to stop by Jody's on the way home."

"Why? You left something there, or is this a visit to Jody and the girls?" Dean asks, looking over at the passenger's seat for a moment.

Dean does not know how right he is with both questions. "Both." Then I lie, "I left some supplies there." Thinking about it, I realize it was not really a full lie because I did leave Jessie's supplies with Jody for the week I was gone.

At the next exit, Dean starts heading towards Sioux Falls. We drive for a while before I decide to drop a few hints about what has been going on in my life.

"You know, a lot has happened while you were gone."

Taking on a different tone, Dean stiffly says, "I heard you stopped hunting for a while."

"How did you-?"

"Mom texted me." Dean holds up his phone.

I sigh. This was going to be tough to explain. "I was busy."

"I am sure you were," sarcasm is dripping from my brother's voice.

Sure of myself and the decisions I made, I say, "Seriously, Dean. I had a lot going on, and it was not that easy. Our lives are not always cut and dry."

Dean counters, "Then tell me what has been going on in my little brother's life."

Leaning my head on the window on the Impala, I say, "Just let me show you when we get to Jody's."

"Fine. Don't tell me." He turns the radio up loud.

By nightfall, we are pulling up in Jody's driveway. "Let me talk to Jody first." Shutting the passenger's door, I head up to the front steps. A few moments after I knock, the door opens. Jody answers.

Looking past me, Jody smiles. "I see you've got Dean." Making eye contact with me, she asks, "Have you come for your daughter?"

I give a goofy smile when Jody mentions my daughter. I stuff my hands in my pockets. "Is it that obvious?" I joke.

"Only because you made sure to tell me before you left about how she was your whole world," Jody comments.

"Was she good?"

Glancing in the living room, Jody says, "Like a little angel." Opening the door wider so I can see in, Jody says, "Alex is with her now."

"Have Alex and Claire been treating her good?" I ask curiously seeing Alex holding Jessie on the couch.

Jody nods. "Alex and Jessie have spent a lot of time together. She has basically been her second babysitter. Claire has only been at the house once or twice, so she has barely spent any time with Jessie."

I nod in acknowledgment. Hearing the car door shut and footfall, I turn around to see Dean walking up.

"Hi there Jody. How are things?" Dean asks in a relatively good mood.

Jody gives me a knowing look. Then she turns her attention back to Dean. "Everything here is good."

Peeking in the house, Dean sees Alex with little Jessie. "Babysitting?" Dean asks.

"Well, we aren't getting paid for it," Jody jokes.

Something clicks in Dean's head. I can see it. He pauses and looks around awkwardly. I think Dean may have found out that is his niece. Then he asks Jody in a whisper, "Are you a grandma? Did Alex have a baby?"

I run my hand over my face. He does not get it yet.

"No, Dean," Jody informs him.

"Let's go in," I say to Dean. He mumbles an ok as we walk in and Jody closes the door. "Can I hold her?" I ask Alex.

"Of course." She smiles back.

I pick up little Jessie in my arms careful to cradle her head. She has gotten so big since I last saw her. "Hey, Jessie. Have Jody and Alex been treating you good?" I hold her close to my face and place a kiss on the top of her head.

Dean asks, "What do we have here? Daddy Sam?" I can tell he is fully joking.

Facing my older brother, I announce, "This is Jessie." Dean's face shows no acknowledgment. So I say, "This is Jessica Amelia Winchester."

Once again, I see the gears in Dean's head click. The difference is that this time he gets it right. "You have a daughter?" Dean's face goes slack and his jaw is slightly gaping open.

"You have a niece," I reveal.

Rubbing a hand over his face, Dean admits, "Wow. You really have been busy." Looking at Jessie, he asks, "How old is she?"

"Three weeks old," I answer.

"Where is the mom?" Dean asks. "I mean don't get me wrong, you look like you are pulling off a single father thing, but she does have a mom out there, right? We aren't stuck with a baby 24/7 are we?" He looks worried.

I admit, "I have full custody of her. Do you really think that the mother would have allowed me to name her Jessica Amelia if she had partial or full custody?"

Dean starts to say something as his eyebrow raises in confirmation. Then he asks, "So while I was away, you had a daughter? No joke?"

Placing a hand on each of our shoulder's, Jody suggests, "Why don't we talk about this over dinner."

Dean and I don't talk again until we are at the dinner table. I fed Jessie while Jody was fixing food. It felt so good to have my baby back in my arms. I know that she was well taken care of while she was with Jody, but I can't help it. I am her father. I really missed her. Now, we are sitting in an awkward silence picking at our food.

Jody decides to start the conversation. "What do you think about being an uncle Dean?" She cuts right to the point.

"I-," He pauses, looking at me. "I don't know what to think."

I start, "It's alright if you don't know what to say. It is a big deal, you know. We have been on our own for a long time now. Sure we have Cas, Jack, Jody, and Mom, but for the most part, people we know die, so I get your skepticism. Bringing a baby into the mix is crazy. She might die, but I did not have a choice. Her mother disregarded her, and she is a Winchester. The only option was to take her in. You know how important family is to us. How was I supposed to let my child go?" Realizing I went on a bit of a rant, I await Dean's comments if he has any.

Looking over at the baby in the carrier, Dean suggests, "Maybe we should contact the mother."

Before Dean can say anything else, I loudly declare, "No!" Taking a breath, I explain, "We are not contacting Jessie's mother."

"Sam. It is somewhere Jessie can be safe. She is not safe in the bunker. We do not have a normal life. We hunt monsters. What do you want Jessie to grow up knowing? A normal life? Or a world fraught with monsters?" I know Dean means well with his argument, but he does not even know what I had to go through just for this little girl to be born.

Slamming my fork on the table, I shout, "Jessica's mother does not want her! She made that very clear." Jessie starts to fuss at the loud noise.

Jody turns to Alex and suggests, "Why don't you eat dinner in your room?"

"Good idea," Alex says, grabbing her plate. They both get up and leave.

"You really want to make your daughter cry?" Dean asks as I pick up Jessie in my arms.

My voice now a lot lower, I firmly state, "Jessie will never know her mother. It is just a fact at this point. Maybe one day when she is older, she may want to meet Meredith, but right now, I won't let Jessie near that woman." I rock Jessie and rub her blanket against her face. Within moments, she is yawning.

"What did this Meredith girl do that was so bad that you won't let them ever meet? Did she say she never wanted to see her baby again or that she hated you?" Dean asks.

Closing my eyes, I state, "Meredith aborted Jessie." Cold chills run down my spine. I hold my daughter close for comfort.

"She wanted to, but she didn't?" Dean asks trying to find a logical explanation to what I am saying.

"No. She did." Opening my eyes, I explain, "Meredith, Jessie's mother, did not want a baby. She was only two months pregnant, and she wanted to get an abortion. She called all the potential fathers to let them know that she was pregnant, but she planned on aborting it. I begged her not to if there was any chance that the child was mine. I told her that I'd raise the baby all on my own, but she would not listen. I called Cas to make sure it was my child, and he said that he could sense my unborn child's essence. That is when I raced down to where Meredith was. By the time I got there... She had already aborted Jessie."

"Then how is this possible? How is Jessie possible?" He asks.

Taking a deep breath, I explain, "I made a crossroads deal."

"You made a what?" Dean shouts.

"Ten years and Jessie's life in return for my soul," I explain.

"Once again, what? You know that we always get bit with a crossroads deal," Dean argues.

"It is ok. I have made peace with my decision. My life in return for my daughter's." Looking down at Jessie, I admire her features. Her tiny nose. Her hazel eyes. Her brown wisps of hair.

"How did you get the mother not to abort Jessie a second time? Did the demon deal allow you to age Jessie up or something?"

Shaking my head, I admit, "It is complicated."

"Then explain," Dean firmly says.

I sigh, "It's best I just show you." I set Jessie down and pull up a photo on my phone. It is me when I was nine months along. My shirt is up, so you can see it is not a pillow under my shirt. I took the picture specifically to prove to Dean how Jessie came to be in this world. I hold the phone back, reluctant to divulge the truth quite yet.

Finally, Dean extends his hand, "Here. let me see." His voice is calming, like when I was a child.

I scratch the back of my neck nervously and hand my phone over to Dean.

His eyes immediately knit together either out of concentration or confusion. He zooms into the photo before examining it from several angles. Not looking up from my phone, he comments, "This is some good photoshop."

He knows I am better at computers than him, but I need to convince him this is not a joke. Standing up, my chair screeches back a few inches. I pull my shirt up, exposing my stomach and my stretch marks. "It is not photoshop."

Dean's eyes widen as soon as he glimpses the marks on my stomach. They will fade with time, but right now, they are still blatantly visible. "Y-You," Dean stutters. "You were pregnant?"

Tussling my hair, I say, "Yeah." Sitting back down, across from Dean, I admit, "I gave birth to Jessie."

Dean sits back in his chair as his face contorts. He asks, "How did she come out?"

I feel my face heat up from embarrassment. "Is that the only question you have?" I fold my arms in defense. I do not really want to answer his question.

"No, but I think it is the most interesting. I mean, how did my brother give birth?" Dean seems to be enjoying asking these questions.

"She... Ok." I explain, "Part of the demon deal as that I would get the hardware to carry and deliver Jessie. So, she can came out of my woman part. That I do not have anymore!" I quickly add that last bit of information.

"So you were a girl for an amount of time?" Dean teases.

"I still had all of my parts if that is what you were wondering." Tired of all his questions, I have a stagnant face.

"Did you go to see a doctor? How did you explain that you were pregnant and had guy parts?" Dean seems legitimately confused.

Hanging my head, I answer, "I did not go to the doctor because I could not explain it." Looking at Dean, I state, "I do regret not getting any prenatal care for Jessie, but I did not know how to explain my situation. It was not like I could explain that I temporarily had girl parts because of a demon deal, so I could have my baby. Even the two of us who understand the hunter's life, we have not seen this before, so who would believe me. If I went to a doctor, I fully expected to end up in Ripley's Believe It Or Not."

Concern seeping into his words, Dean asks, "Who helped you deliver the baby?"

"I did what I always do. I researched the situation, and I took care of it myself." I glance at Jessie to see that she has fallen back to sleep. "I gave birth at the bunker. No one else was around. I handled the labor and delivery on my own."

"You didn't call Cas or Mom? You just had the baby on your own. What if there were complications?" Dean asks.

I state, "I would have handled it. We always do."

"Yes, Sam, _we_! We handle things like this together, not alone." As he rubs his face with his hands, I can tell he is frustrated. "You could have died, and I would have probably found you and the baby dead at the bunker."

"That did not happen."

Waking Jessie, Dean shouts, "It could have! I could have found my brother and my niece dead. Did you even think about that?"

"It was a calculated risk, and I took it." Calming my tone, I explain, "Women have been delivering their own babies for thousands of years. I did not think there were going to be any complications. The pregnancy was completely normal, so I did not see the need for anyone else to be there."

"You did not want anyone there to help you through that?" He asks.

I sigh. "I wish you were there. Not for the delivery, but you could have probably taken my mind off labor."

Pinching in between his eyes, Dean says, "You know that I would help you with anything." Looking me in the eyes, he states, "You are my brother. I have said it before, and I will say it again. There is nothing past or present that I would put in front of you."

"Do me a favor?" I ask.

"What?"

Smiling, I say, "Put Jessie first from now on. I did everything I could to give her a life. Just promise that you will look after her when I am gone. I do not want to talk about it, but my bill will come due, and I need you to look after Jessie when it does."

Shaking his head, Dean says, "You know that I can't do that."

"Dean," I say firmly. "She is my daughter. You need to understand that I would give my life for her, without question. Please, never put my life above hers."

Dean chokes on his words, "I'll try."

"Thank you," I breathe.

After a couple of minutes of silence, Dean revisits a subject and asks, "Seriously, why did you not get someone to help you give birth."

"We have been through this," I sigh.

"Really, Sam. You should have had someone there with you."

I simply explain, "I am a guy who was having a baby. Who would you have recommended to help me with that?"

Dean shrugs, "Maybe our Bobby."

I raise an eyebrow, "Someone who is not dead."

"I do not know!" He is frustrated now.

Picking up Jessie, she looks up at me with her hazel eyes. She is such a calm baby. She does not seem very disturbed by Dean and I's argument. Going over to Dean, I direct him to, "Put your arms out."

"What?" He asks.

I roll my eyes. "Put your arms out. I am trying to let you hold your niece."

Dean does as told, and I place my daughter in his arms. She squirms at first, and Dean does not seem to know what to do. Then Jessie calms down and lays her head and hands against Dean's chest. She coos lightly as she gets into a comfortable position in her uncle's arms.

Smirking I say, "See, you are a natural."

I catch a smile starting to emerge on Dean's lips. "I guess she is cute." Speaking to Jessie, Dean says, "Don't worry. Whenever your daddy is not around, you will have Uncle Dean, and I will make sure you are safe." Looking to me he asks, "Have you thought about when she gets older and boys are knocking down our door to get to your daughter?"

"I try not to." Then I admit, "I am almost glad that I won't be here to see that, but I would like to be there to protect her."

Dean says, "Don't worry little bro. If you are not here, Uncle Dean will come to her rescue."

"Thanks," I say gratefully.

A while later, Jody comes to check on us. By then, Dean and I are making small talk, and Dean is just bonding with Jessie. We finish our meal before Jody invites us to spend the night since we have been driving all day. Dean sleeps on an old air mattress that Jody had in storage. It is placed in the living room. I get the couch, and we move Jessie's collapsable crib into the living room. We will leave for the bunker early tomorrow morning.

Laying on the couch ready for bed I warn Dean, "Jessie may wake up during the night for a bottle."

Turning away from me on the air mattress, Dean says, "As long as you are on diaper duty I am good."

A smile tugs at my lips. Dean starts to snore. Maybe this can work.

* * *

 **Please, leave a review if you have read this far. What do you like about the story? What don't you like about the story? I hope you have enjoyed! Stay tuned for more.**


	12. Chapter 12: Grandma

Sam POV

We are now back at the bunker. Dean, Jessie, and I have fallen into a comfortable schedule. I put Jessie to sleep at about nine every night. Then I go to bed. In the morning I wake to Jessie's sweet face on the baby monitor I keep in my room. Half of the time, she wakes up before me, but she only cries if she has a dirty diaper. I am really enjoying mug role as a father, and I think Dean secretly enjoys being an uncle. He has already bought Jessie a onesie that says, 'my favorite uncle bought me this shirt'. I expect him to buy many more things like that in the future.

As I walk past Dean in the kitchen, I shield my daughter from popping bacon grease. "Baby coming through," I announce that I am passing by Dean.

"You know she is going to love bacon as soon as she has teeth." Dean gives a crooked smile.

"Haha. My daughter inheriting your bad eating habits," I scoff.

Raising an eyebrow, Dean announces, "Pie. She will love pie."

I sigh. After microwaving the baby formula, I feed Jessie before making something for myself. I won't admit it, but I did sneak a piece of bacon for myself. Around noon, we get a call from Mom. She says that she will be in the bunker in a half hour.

"How am I going to tell Mom about Jessie?" I ask my brother.

Dean shrugs. "Just show her the baby." He says it as if it is the most obvious thing in the world.

I make sure her diaper is dry before putting Jessie down for a nap. She is usually a heavy sleeper, so I should be able to greet Mom without a baby in my arms. I rub the corner of Jessie's blanket against her cheek until she falls asleep. In addition to the baby monitor, I also set up a camera in Jessie's room that connects to an app on my phone, so no matter where I am in the bunker, I can keep a close eye on my daughter. I shut the door quietly behind me as I walk out of Jessie's room.

Dean stands in the hall leaning against the wall his arms folded. "What do you think Mom will say about baby Winchester? I doubt she ever expected either of us to have kids."

I sigh, "Honestly, I have no idea. After Ben and Emma, I thought our chances of having kids went down the drain."

Narrowing his eyes, Dean snaps, "I thought you were never to mention Ben or Lisa again."

Holding up my hands in surrender, I say, "Sorry. I was just trying to prove my point."

"You're lucky," Dean states with a slight bit of spite in his voice. "You get to actually have a kid." I can tell Dean is jealous of what I have with Jessie.

Serious, I remind Dean, "You are Jessie's uncle. Don't shortchange yourself. You are going to be a big part of her life. She is going to grow up with fun Uncle Dean, and I will spend all my time trying to unteach her habits she gets from you. Eating excessive amounts of bacon and pie for example."

A smile tugs at his lips when I mention this.

Before I know it, we are standing in front of Mom, and Dean decides it is a good idea to tell her, "Sam has something he would like to share."

I glare at him.

"What is it Sam," Mom asks.

"I..."

"What is it?" Mom asks worriedly.

"Give me a moment," I say, checking the app on my phone. Jessie is sound asleep. Shaking my head to get rid of any negative thoughts, I tell Mom, "Follow me." I wave her on to follow me.

Mom follows me, and Dean trails behind her. We go to where Jessie resides. On the outside, it looks just like any other room. Mom does not know that her granddaughter is just behind that door. Jessie, the sole heir to the Winchester legacy is waiting to be introduced to my mom. Quietly opening the door, I turn on a small light to dimly illuminate the room. Walking in, I take a sleeping Jessie and lift her up in my arms. When I face Mom, her mouth is slightly agape.

"This is Jessie, your granddaughter," I simply introduce.

"I-I have a granddaughter?" Mom stutters. "Can I hold her?"

"Of course," I say.

Outstretching her arms, Mom takes the baby in her hands. "She is beautiful," Mom comments. "She looks like you when you were a baby, Sam."

I smile, proud of my daughter. "Her full name is Jessica Amelia Winchester."

"That is pretty. Is he named for anyone?" Mom asks.

I admit, "Yeah. Jessica was my girlfriend who passed away when I was in college. She was killed by the yellow-eyed-demon just like you, pinned to the ceiling and everything. Amelia was a woman who I lived with for a year. Dean was not around, and she pulled me out of a pretty dark place. Things were complicated with her. In the end, I had to leave to continue hunting when Dean came back."

Rocking Jessie, Mom says, "I am sorry, Sam. I did not know."

Waving it off, I say, "It's ok. I have Jessie now. Everything else is in the past."

"The mother?"

"She did not want Jessie. She was two months along when she aborted Jessie. I made a crossroads deal to get my child back." After explaining everything I had to go through to get Jessie, I add, "I want to be very clear that neither of you will try to break my crossroads deal. I do not want there to be any chance that my daughter does not make it because of a breach in the contract."

Mom nods. "I understand Sam, and I will respect your decision.

I let out a breath that I did not know I had been holding. Jessie is going to get a chance at life. I won't have to worry about a demon killing her. "Thanks," I breathe.

"I will say that you should tell Jessie about her mother when she grows up. She deserves that," Mom decides.

I nod. "I have been writing letters for Jessie to read when she gets older. I should probably put that in a letter."

Mom smiles, "That sounds like a good idea."

That night I write another letter to my daughter.

 _Dear Jessica A. Winchester,_

 _You deserve to know about your mother. That is why I am writing everything I can recall of her in this letter since you will only be nine when I am gone._

 _Your mother's name is Meredith. She never gave me a last name. Meredith and I met at a local diner; it was simply called Pete's Diner. I was catching a quick bite to eat before going back to work. Your Uncle Dean and I were working a job in town. Your mom was my waitress. She was a beautiful woman with blue eyes and curly brunet hair. She was polite with a little bit of wit when I first met her. She swiftly brought out my food while commenting on how she did not like the feds. I was posing as an FBI agent while I was in town. When I came into the diner the second time, she warmed up to me, and I decided to take the night off since the job which I was in town for was finished. Anyway, we met up at a bar, had a couple of drinks, and spent the night together. After some small talk is when I suppose you became relevant. I left the next day after giving Meredith my phone number._

 _I thought about your mother, but not much since I have never had good outcomes with being in a romantic relationship. My girlfriend Jessica, whom you were named for, died when I was 22. We were both in college at Stanford. Before she died, I had a premonition of her death. I should have protected her from the thing that killed her, but I did not, and Jess died because of it. Then I found someone. She was nice and kind, but a werewolf had turned her. Her name was Madison. I did not want to shoot her, but I did because she asked me to. My most recent long term relationship was with a woman named Amelia. Yes, you were named after her as well. She pulled me out of a very dark time when I did not have Dean to help me. Amelia was married, and she thought her husband died fighting overseas. Turns out that he was captured by the enemy. He was not killed as everyone had thought. When Don, Amelia's husband, came back, I left. As you can see, I do not have much luck with dating._

 _When your mother called me to tell me she was pregnant, I will admit that I was shocked. I was downright baffled. Me create a child? Still, family is everything to us Winchesters, and I wanted to be your father so badly. Meredith wanted an abortion, and there was nothing in the world I could do to stop her. I raced down to the diner where we met, but it was too late. Your mother had already gone through with the abortion. I did not ask your mother why. For your sake, I wish that I had, but I was not thinking straight. I thought there was no way to get my child back. I was distraught. My guess is that if your mother knew what you would become, a beautiful baby girl, she may have changed her mind. Just do not ever think you were rejected. I chose to have you. Your mother was probably scared. She was pregnant, and she did not know for sure who the father was. Can you imagine getting pregnant from a one night stand, being scared, not knowing who the father is, and not wanting to raise a baby? She probably thought that she would not be a fit mother. I do not want you to hate your mother, and I won't be offended if you want to peruse meeting her one day._

 _I have not talked to your mother since she told me she aborted you. Maybe one day I will take you to meet her before I am gone. Either way, you do have a mother. You are not motherless, but you do have a single parent, and it is your father. I hope you find this helpful._

 _Love, Daddy_

* * *

 **Let me know what you think of this fanfic. Should I do a complete fanfic showing Jessie growing up or should I skip to other possibly more interesting parts of Jessie's life? Please, give me your advice. I would really like to know what you readers think. It would be great if you could leave a comment/review for me. I would greatly appreciate it!**


	13. Chapter 13: Branding Baby Bones

Sam POV

Jessie is five weeks old, and I am amazed at how fast she is growing. She seems to get a little bigger every time I turn around. Cas and Jack have been trying to get ahold of Dean and I, but I have managed to put off introducing them to Jessie. My intentions are not to hide Jessie from them, but I also don't want to have to explain how Jessie came to be here.

While I am doing some sit-ups, Dean walks by joking, "Burn off that baby fat." I glare at him and continue to exercise. Stopping, Dean announces, "Cas said that he was coming over later today."

"Great," I comment sarcastically.

"You need to tell Cas and Jack about Jessie."

I admit, "I told both of them that I was having a child. I just told Cas that the baby was aborted, so there was nothing to discuss. Cas was actually the one who confirmed that Meredith's child was mine."

Dean seems surprised. "Jack and Cas knew before me?"

Getting off the floor, I wipe the sweat off my brow. "Of course. I could not tell you until I rescued you. Everyone else was around. I was wearing a loose hoodie when I told Jack, so he had no idea that I was pregnant. He stopped by at random, and I told him that I was going to be a dad."

"Well, Cas should be by soon," Dean tells me.

"Alright. I am going to take a quick shower." On my way to the bathroom, I take a peek in Jessie's room. She is quietly taking her nap. Smiling, I carefully close the door to her room. When I am done with my shower, I head back to Jessie, but she is not there. Worry swells within my chest. I go room to room looking for my daughter. Eventually, I find Dean and Jessie in the library. I stop and take a moment to watch them. Jessie is cooing as Dean talks in a baby voice. I can't tell exactly what he is saying, but whatever it is, it is making my daughter giggle. Dean is really getting used to having a baby around. "You good?" I ask.

Dean jumps. "Yeah. I'm fine. Jessie woke up, and I thought that I'd bond with my niece." He is trying to seem indifferent, but I can tell that he is a little embarrassed. Jessie has wormed her way into his heart.

Walking by Dean, I give him a good slap on the shoulder. "Don't worry. She has me wrapped around her finger too." I sit across from My brother and Jessie.

"She should have you wrapped around her little finger. She is your daughter. I'm just the uncle," Dean comments.

Shaking my head, I argue, "You will be really important to her." Pausing, I then add, "I want you to raise her when I am gone."

Dean shakes his head, "No way. I do not want you to leave us."

"You don't have a choice, Dean. It is going to happen, I have already made the deal." Directing my eyes towards my daughter, I say, "She is going to need someone to look up to. You raised me, and you were still a kid at the time, so I know you will raise her well."

Grudgingly, Dean agrees, "I will raise her if it comes to that, but you know it won't. We will find some way out of this."

Seeing Dean's nose crinkle, I ask, "Does she need a diaper change."

Handing Jessie to me, he says, "I think so."

I take her and change Jessie. Soon after, someone is knocking on the bunker's door. Dean and I share a look before we go to answer the door. Against my better judgment, I have Jessie in my arms. I take a deep breath, readying myself for the conversation that is to come. Dean lets Castiel in, and the angel heads down our stairs to find me holding a baby.

With a puzzled expression, he asks, "I thought you said the mother got rid of the baby?"

"I did," I simply explain, "It is complicated."

"So that is your child?" Cas asks.

I nod, "Yeah."

"How old is your child?"

"Five weeks old," I answer.

Holding out his arms, Cas hesitantly asks, "Can I hold the baby?"

Handing her older, I say, "Obviously. You are family, Cas. Just make sure you don't drop her."

Castiel smiles as he lifts the baby up to the light to get a better look at her. Cradling her and placing two fingers on her head, he states, "She is healthy."

I have been thinking about hiding her from angels, demons, and other supernatural creatures. When she is out of the bunker, she will be a vulnerable target, so I reluctantly say what has been on my mind. "You know how you branded my ribs and Dean's ribs?" Cas nods. "Will it hurt if you brand her ribs?"

Dean looks shocked that I would even ask such a thing.

Cas tilts his head, thinking. "It would hurt, but only for a moment. Do you wish for me to brand her ribs as well?"

I sigh, "I don't think we have a choice. With Jessie being related to us, that puts her in the line of fire. We might as well conceal her as good as we can." Tugging at my shirt, to reveal my tattoo, I ask, "Can you brand this on her bones too? It will keep her from ever getting possessed?"

Castiel nods, "I can do that. Do wish for me to do it now?"

My heart breaks a little I as I say, "Yes."

Cas puts a hand on my baby, and she cries. I close my eyes, trying not to hear my child's screams. "It's over," Castiel announces.

I immediately take Jessie up in my arms. I am sure that it hurt her, but it is better to do this now. She will not remember this when she is older. "It is ok, Jessie. Daddy's got you." I rock her for several minutes. Eventually, she does quiet down.

"How did your child come to be if the mother aborted it?" Cas asks.

I reluctantly admit, "I was pregnant with Jessie for seven months."

"Oh..." Castile seems not to know what to say.

Later in the week, Jack comes over and we have a similar conversation.

"Is that your baby?" Jack asks.

"Yes, Jack. Her name is Jessie," I proudly tell him.

Excited, Jack asks, "Can I hold her?"

"Sure."

Jack is careful with my daughter. He probably knows that I am watching over her protectively. I know Jack acts older than he is, a lot older in fact, but I am still concerned as any parent would be letting a two-year-old hold their baby.

"Make sure to support her head," I say.

"Like this?" Jack asks with his hand under my daughter's head.

"Yes, like that," I confirm. I watch as Jack coos in a baby's voice. He really seems to like her.

"I like Jessie," Jack smiles. "She is cute."

I nod my head in agreement. "You know you can play with her when she gets older. Just don't use your powers around Jessie. She definitely won't grow as fast as you did, and she could hurt herself if you so much as fly a pencil around."

"No powers. Got it." Jack hands Jessie back to me.

Castiel speaks up, "How about you tell Jack who had Jessie."

Pinching in between my eyes, I ask, "Are we going to have to go through this every time I introduce my daughter to someone?"

Confused, Cas asks, "Would you prefer that we keep that a secret?"

"From now on, yes. As a matter of fact, I do prefer to keep that secret," I tell everyone who is listening. "No one else needs to know. I have already told everyone that is important to me, so after I explain it to Jack, we will not speak of it anymore." After explaining that I gave birth to Jessie, and how the situation arose, I swore off telling the story again for a long while. Now everyone who has a right to know knows. If I need to tell Jessie later, we will cross that bridge when we come to it.


	14. Chapter 14: Kyle

Sam POV

Pacing back and forth, I contemplate whether today will be the day I call Carol, the lady I met while buying diapers for Jessie. Running a hand through my hair, I sigh. To be honest, I do not want anyone outside of my inner circle to meet Jessie. At the same time, I know she needs to be a normal child. The last thing Jessie needs is to be isolated from the rest of the world. I don't want her to have a childhood like Dean and me, away from all other kids. We were freaks. Well, I was. Dialing the number, it rings several times before anyone picks up.

"Hello?" A kind voice says on the other line.

"Hi. This is Sam we met several months back."

"Sam?" There is a pause on the other line. "Oh! Sam, you were that guy in the store with two huge boxes of diapers."

I give a short laugh before confirming, "Yes. That was me."

In a chipper tone, Carol asks, "I suppose you're a father now?"

I nod; even though, she can not see me. "I am." Glancing at Jessie asleep in her crib, I say, "I have a daughter."

"Congratulations."

"Her name is Jessie. She just turned six weeks old."

"Jessie..." She pauses. "That is a nice name. Is it short for anything?"

I smile. "Jessica. Her full name is Jessica Amelia Winchester."

"Would you be willing to meet up, so Jessie and Kyle can meet?" Carol asks.

"Sure. Just pick a time and place."

"How about the park tomorrow at two? I will send you the address," She suggests.

"Ok. I will see you soon then."

"Bye. I am looking forward to seeing that daughter of yours."

After we get off the phone, I walk over to Jessie's crib. I rest my arms and my head atop of the railing gazing down at the sleeping princess. Jessie really has become my world since she was born. The next day, I drive about forty minutes to meet Carol and Kyle. I do not know what to expect coming here. I know there will be kids, but that is about all I know. After wandering around, Jessie in her carrier, I spot Carol at a picnic table with who I presume is Kyle.

Sitting across from Carol, I greet, "Nice to see you again."

"Same." Lifting her son up on the table, she says, "This is Kyle. He is a little over a year and a half now. Say, hi, Kyle." Kyle vaguely waves in my direction.

"Hi there little guy," I say in a childish tone. I take in the little boy's features. He has sandy hair and blue eyes.

Peering into the carrier, Carol says, "This must be Jessie."

Taking her out of the carrier, I inform, "Yes. This is my Jessie."

"Did everything go as planned with you getting full custody of Jessie?" There is a hint of concern in Carol's voice.

I nod. "Yes. I have full custody. Her mother..." My words stop with me not knowing how to explain.

As I am contemplating, Carol says, "You don't have to tell me."

I shake my head. "That is not it. I just have not had to explain my situation before. I have not contacted Jessie's mother since Jessie was handed over to me. Right now, I am a single dad. I have my brother and my mom to help out, but I have been doing an awfully lot of taking care of Jessie on my own. If Jessie wants to meet her mother when she is older, she can. Until then, she will be in my care."

"I don't know how Jessie's mother let that sweet face go. I would not let Kyle out of my sight for months." She smiles at her son.

Holding Jessie near my face, she puts her tiny hands on my face. My daughter rubs her hands against my stubble and giggles at the feel of it. I gaze into her hazel eyes. It is almost like looking in a mirror. Placing my nose against hers, I ask, "Do you like Daddy's stubble?" Jessie screeches with glee and a smile on her face.

Breaking me out of my trance, Carol asks, "How are you liking fatherhood? It seems that it suits you well."

"It's been great. There have been some nights where I don't get as much sleep, but that is what it takes to be a parent. Jessie is a fairly easy baby to take care of. She only wakes me up during the night if she is hungry or needs a diaper change. We also have a close bond now, especially since Jessie's mother is not in the picture." I play with my daughter as I continue my conversation with Carol.

Kyle starts babbling and saying random words. His mother says, "It is nice that your daughter has a father figure around. Kyle's dad tucked tail and ran when he heard that I was pregnant. He is just now saying that he wants to be a part of Kyle's life. He is saying that he wants our family to be together because of Kyle, but I think he has a hidden motive. He has never been very straightforward with me. I really don't know what to do. It is all so complicated."

Thinking of the mother figures Jessie could look up to, I explain, "I have a friend who works as a sheriff. She will probably be like a second grandmother to Jessie. She can teach Jessie all those girl things that I would have trouble explaining."

"It is probably for the best. Sometimes girls just need another girl to talk to."

I nod in agreement.

Reaching out to Jessie, Kyle says, "Baby."

Carol nods and tells her son, "That is Jessie. She is going to be your friend now."

"Tiny," Kyle comments.

His mother smiles. "Yes, she is tiny now, but one day she will be old enough to play with you."

Kyle claps his hands excitedly.

Starting up the conversation again, I continue, "I had not talked to my older brother for months, and typically we are all but inseparable. Anyway, I kind of surprised him with Jessie. He could not believe that I was a dad at first, but he and my mom have really warmed up to Jessie. They have not had a baby around since I was young."

"It is probably weird for them to see their baby with a baby of his own."

I laugh, "You are probably right. We talk for a good while until it starts to get dark. Carol is really nice, and it seems like we both want the same thing. We want our kids to have friends growing up, so they are not alone.

* * *

 **Thank you to everyone who has been reading this story, and a special thanks to all of you have favorited, followed, or left a review on Trade My Soul. I really do appreciate the feedback. I am sorry that I am a little late posting this chapter. I have not had much access to my computer, which is where I edit. I have not gotten a review in a while, so leave one if you like the story. Tell me what you would like to see Jessie do; I might just add it in the story. I do have some ideas for the future of this fanfic, but I am always willing to take in to account what you want to see happen.**


End file.
